


An Underrated Sandwich

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	An Underrated Sandwich

Kristoff normally didn’t eavesdrop. He couldn't care less what strangers had to say. But there was something about the strawberry blonde woman at the next table that he could not help himself but to listen. 

“I’m telling you Elsa, my food truck is going to hit the ground running,” she said to a platinum blonde that _had_ to be her sister, their features were so alike.

“But why sandwiches?”

“Why not? Sandwiches are the best!”

“Don’t you ever get tired of sandwiches?” The blonde chuckled.

“No way! How can you get tired of Sandwiches? That’s like, getting tired of Mac and Cheese. It’s impossible. That’s why I am going to specialize in BLT’s _and_ home-made mac and cheese.”

“Why BLTS? There’s other more popular sandwiches out there, I’m sure.”

“I’ll have you know that a BLT is a highly underrated sandwich.”

“Any why is that?”

“Versatility.”

“Isn’t it just Bacon, Lettuce and Tomato?” The blonde looked skeptical.

“Yeah, but I am going to have variations on the menu.”

“Such as?”

“Well for starters, my personal favorite, a BLTC.”

“C?”

“Cheese, of course. Sharp cheddar to be precise. You ever had a BLT with cheese in it? It’s a sandwich made in heaven.”

“You can’t just sell two different kinds of BLT’s”

“And Mac and Cheese.”

“Right okay, but my point is that there’s other food trucks out there making bigger and better sandwiches. Why are BLT’s going to be successful?”

“Who said a BLT is limited to just adding cheese? I plan on a having a BALT, a BELT, a BHLT-“

“Explain your acronyms Anna, please.”

Anna. That was a nice name. It suited her, especially the way it was pronounced. Kristoff found himself having to fight the natural smile that threatened his lips at learning her name.

“Oh right,” Anna chuckled from the next table. “BALT is Bacon, Avocado, Lettuce and tomato. A BELT is Bacon, Egg, Lettuce and Tomato-“

“Anna, I get that they all contain the basic BLT ingredients.”

Anna kept talking, undeterred. “A BHLT has a hot sauce aioli, a BMLT has extra mayo, a BBLT has butter slathered on the toast, because I know a few people who are into that. Anyway, all the sandwiches will have the option to add the C too, because honestly cheese on a sandwich is the best. Then I was thinking about a veggie version, you know, without the bacon. I was thinking maybe a CLT, which would be cheese and instead of regular tomatoes, I’d put some oil-packed, sun-dried tomatoes in for that extra salty, richness…. Wait, maybe I’ll call it a TLC! Ha, that’s clever.”

Kristoff tried not to chuckle. It was indeed very clever.

“Well, that certainly sounds yummy, but-“

“I haven’t even told you about my pièce de résistance, a BLLT!”

Kristoff glanced over at how Anna’s blue eyes were lit up with excitement. He could not help but be intrigued by her. That and her talk about all the variations of a BLT was making him very hungry. He couldn’t wait to hear what a BLLT was. 

As soon as Anna opened her mouth a barista walked to the table and asked if they’d like a refill on their coffee’s.

Kristoff waited impatiently. Anna asked for another Mocha and the blonde was ordering another non-fat, half-calf, blah, blah, blah something or other, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked at the screen and shook his head, damming his luck. He had to take the call.

“Hello?” he said quietly, trying not to disturb anyone around him.

“Kris, I haven’t heard from you in weeks. Are you going to meet this deadline, or what?”

“Yes, I told you I would.”

“It’s only a week away.”

“I am fully aware of that.”

“Alright, well I just wanted to make sure. You have a lot riding on this novel.”

He sighed. He was aware of that too. “You’ll have it on your desk by Monday.”

“Alright. Don’t let me down.”

“Have I ever?”

“There’s a first time for everything, Kris,” his editor said, then hung up the phone.

Kristoff put his phone down on the table beside his laptop and turned his attention back to the two women. He expected to still see a happy exchange, but found Anna’s face to be upset instead.

“I don’t want to see you get hurt is all.” The blonde was talking, looking sympathetic.

“You never support my ideas, Elsa.”

“Anna, I do. I support you, but I don’t to see you lose more of your money on another failed venture.”

“This one won’t fail-“

“That’s what you said about the last one, and the one before that, and the one before that too.”

“Yeah, thanks Elsa, I get it. I’m nothing but a giant failure.”

Kristoff felt anger well up inside at the blonde’s dismissal of her sister’s enthusiasm. He understood wanting to work for yourself. It was why he quit his back-breaking construction job as soon as his first novel was published and gained some traction. All he ever wanted to do was write. He worked long and hard to achieve his dreams. He had prevailed despite all the rejections and self-doubt. 

The blonde looked at her watch. “Listen, I have to get going. But Anna, please, I don’t think you are a failure. I just hate seeing you so disappointed when things don’t work out.” She reached into her purse for her wallet and deposited a couple of bills on the table.

“Okay.” Anna’s eyes were turned to the table. The smile she had been wearing the whole time she was in the coffee shop was completely gone.

The blonde got up and slung her purse over her shoulder. “I do support you, Anna. I just want you to think about it before you dive in this time, okay?”

She nodded but did not answer. The blonde placed a hand on her shoulder for a brief moment before she left.

He watched Anna stare into the table for a moment, looking crushed. Before he even knew what the hell he was doing, his damn mouth was opening.

“I think your idea is fantastic.”

She picked her head up and looked over slowly at him, like she wasn’t sure if he’d actually spoken to her or not. As soon as she seemed to realize that he was looking her way, and that the statement was meant for her, she smiled. “Yeah?”

He nodded, wondering what he was doing. She probably didn’t want his opinion, but he found himself giving it to her nonetheless. “Forgive me for eavesdropping, but I think your food truck sounds great.” 

“So, you like BLT’s?” she asked as one eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

“I love BLT’s. Especially with cheese. That’s one of my favorites too.”

She turned to sit sideways in her chair, eyes lighting up and smiling wider. “And you think all the variations would be a good idea?”

He knew he better shut up. He knew nothing about food trucks after all, but he nodded anyway. There was something about her. There was a fire in her eyes that told him she was going to accomplish anything she set her mind to. Maybe her previous failed attempts simply hadn’t been her calling. Maybe she was just working her way up to a grand success. The mark of a truly successful person wasn’t found in the failures themselves. It was in how they got back up afterwards.

“I think it’s a good idea too!” She said, leaning closer, preparing to talk to him more, when her phone rang. She looked at it sitting on the table before throwing Kristoff an apologetic glance.

She answered it and started to talk away, falling into the conversation with ease. She sat at the table for a few minutes as Kristoff turned his attention back to his screen, trying not to eavesdrop again. The only reason he looked her way again was that she was standing and grabbing her purse that hung on the back of the chair. Suddenly she was looking right at him. He felt embarrassed to be caught watching her but she threw him a very wide smile and mouthed _thank you_, before she headed for the door as she continued to talk on the phone.

Then she was gone.

*****

Despite that fact that he had only been in the coffee shop that day because he was forced from his apartment building due to water line repairs, he found himself going back every day after, just in the off chance that he might see her again.

He was dying to know what a BLLT was. Among other things.

All week long he’d hoped to see her again, yet every day he was disappointed. He was even starting to think that the barista thought he had a crush on her by the way she was staring googly eyes at him every time he happened to bring his eyes up from his laptop.

His editor had also been calling non-stop. Kristoff was done with the novel but he wanted to make the old man sweat it out a bit by purposefully waiting for the last day to drop of the manuscript. 

He sipped his coffee and sighed. He couldn’t keep this up. It was too hard to concentrate with all the noise and interruptions. He was going to have to just chalk it up as a loss that he didn’t get to talk to her again.

He had no idea why, but it was a loss that really seemed to sting.

*****

Two months later, strolling downtown to the office building where he had a meeting with his publishing company, his eyes spotted a bright lime-green food truck parked on the sidewalk. On the side of that truck, in huge neon-pink lettering, it read _Anna’s Awesome BLT’s_.

He smiled wide, unable to believe his own luck, and went over to have a look.

The line was surprisingly long. He tried to catch a glimpse inside with all the people crowded around the window but it was too busy. He went to the back of the line and waited patiently.

He listened to people talk as they walked by with their food. There were a lot of comments on how much they loved the BLT’s. One person even mentioned that they preferred her Mac and Cheese and got it every single time the truck was in the area.

From the look of the line and how many people were still gathering behind him, he had to assume her truck was a huge success. 

The lady in front of him was telling her friend that she was dying to get another BLLT since the first time she had one. Although Kristoff was tempted to ask her what it was, he wanted to see for himself when he got up to read the menu. Or ask Anna in person and he much preferred the latter.

The line moved quickly for how long it was. Before he knew it, he was right in front of the food truck staring into a pair of brilliant blue eyes. Her gaze scanned quickly over his face as soon as she looked at him and she broke into a huge smile.

“Hey! Mr. Coffee Shop!”

“Hi,” he grinned, unable to help himself, she just looked so happy.

“So, what’ll it be?”

“A BLLT. I have to know what that is. You mentioned it but I never got to hear what the other L stood for.”

“Lobster!” She smiled radiantly. “Exactly what you’d find in a lobster roll, only in a BLT instead!”

“No way,” Kristoff shook his head. “That sounds delicious.”

“It is! One BLLT coming up,” she smiled and called out the order to someone making the food off to the side. “You want to try the Mac and Cheese too?” she asked, looking back down at him.

“Sure,” he smiled. He was about to open his mouth to ask for her number when she was already taking the order of the next person in line.

He understood. There was still a lot of people behind him and food trucks had to get food out fast to be successful. Still, he wished that he had more of a chance to talk to her.

“That’ll be twelve fifty,” said the young woman at the cash register.

Kristoff reached into his back pocket for this wallet when Anna spoke to her employee. “His is on the house.”

Before Kristoff could even respond she was already dealing with the next customer in line and he was being passed a foil pack with his sandwich and a small carboard box with the mac and cheese. He suddenly felt like he was about to chalk up another loss in not getting her number. He had no idea what to do about it.

He turned, prepared to go eat his food and think about waiting for the line to die down so he could talk to her, when she called out.

“Hey, Mr. Coffee Shop.”

He turned and she had her hand out, like she wanted him to give her something.

“Gimme your box,” she said, when he didn’t move.

He handed it over without a word, wondering what she wanted with it. 

She put the box down on a counter inside that he could not see, her hand moving quickly above it. When she handed it back to him, he looked down to see her number written on the top.

“I have to split to an event right after this lunch crowd is done, but I’d love it if you called me sometime. I want to properly thank you for your words of encouragement that day.” She winked at him and turned to talk to the next customer before he could even think to respond.

\----------

Anna was very nervous. She shouldn’t be, this was by no means the first time she had been on a first date. But for some reason, it felt wholly different from all the other ones.

Was it because Kristoff was gorgeous? That probably had something to do with it. Or was it because Kristoff seemed like a true gentleman? Someone who treated others with kindness and respect. When her had called her to ask her out on a date the day after she had given him her number, they had ended up talking for an hour about Anna’s adventures in launching her food truck. Were it not for the fact that she had to go to yet another evening event that she was booked for, she could have talked to him for much longer. Maybe that was why she was so nervous. Kristoff was a great listener and even though she felt like she was talking about herself an awful lot, his conversation was just as engaging, asking her great questions that told her that he was genuinely curious about how she had launched her new venture.

Anna let out a long exhale and waved her hands to loosen her nerves. Then her doorbell rang, and she tensed right back up again.

She took one more deep breath before opening the door and smiling at her date. Kristoff stood there with a bouquet of flowers, wearing a very nervous smile himself. He was absolutely adorable.

“Hi,” he said quietly.

“Hi,” Anna said back, momentarily caught up in his beautiful brown eyes. She shook herself out of it. “Come on in.”

He gave a small nod and stepped into the threshold as Anna shut the door behind him. Neither of them seemed to know what to say to each other for a moment, when Kristoff moved his hand forward and showed her the flowers.

“Uh, I got these. I hope you like them.”

Anna looked down and appraised the flowers for the first time. It was a half dozen sunflowers, surrounded by purple carnations, baby’s-breath and luscious green ferns. “Oh my God,” Anna breathed. “It’s… beautiful. Thank you.”

Kristoff’s cheeks flushed a deep pink as he muttered “Glad you like them.”

“Like them?” Anna paused, looked back up into his eyes. “I _love_ them. Sunflowers are my absolute favourite. Did you know that?”

Kristoff shook his head, smiling wide. “Lucky guess I suppose.”

Anna nodded then put her nose deep in the middle of the bouquet and inhaled. “Ah, heavenly.” When she looked back up into Kristoff’s eyes, he was looking at her in such a tender way that her nerves flared right up again.

“Right, uh, I’ll put these in some water,” she said, taking off for the kitchen and leaving Kristoff to wait at the front door. She scrambled to find a vase then filled it with water and added the gorgeous flowers. At the entrance to the kitchen she paused one more time to appreciate the beautiful gesture, take a deep breath, and ready herself for this date.

*****

Kristoff laughed at yet another one of her stories and Anna had to wonder what the hell she had ever been nervous about. She was having the absolute time of her life.

They both talked and got to know each other through appetizers and their entree’s, and even the chocolate molten-lava cake that Anna insisted that Kristoff split with her, even though she was pretty sure he only took two bites of. There was an instant connection between them.

Now as they sipped on a delightful dessert wine, Anna was telling him about some of the more spectacular fails she had had before she hit success with her food truck. Kristoff chuckled again and Anna thought she was pretty sure that she was falling in love with him. 

“Anyway, I really was getting to my wit’s end, then I came up with the idea for the BLT’s.”

“And what a great idea it is. Your sandwiches are absolutely delicious. Especially that BLLT. I have to say, it was the most delicious sandwich I have ever tasted.”

Anna laughed.

But Kristoff immediately shook his head. “No, I am dead serious,” he said with a smile that conveyed the statement to be the truth. “And your mac n’ cheese was amazing too, of course, but that sandwich was… phenomenal.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, no question. There’s something just so simple and yet so delicious about a BLT, and all the little variations you have just make it that much better. I honestly can’t wait to try them all.”

Anna smiled back at him, amazed all over again at this thing that was quickly building between them. She had certainly thought about him enough times since their first encounter when he gave her some simple words of encouragement, enough so that she had lamented not giving him her number then. Was it fate that he was in the coffee shop that day? Fate that he happened to stumble upon her food truck parked on the street so that she finally could give him her number? She had no idea, but she had to be eternally thankful that whatever the force behind it, they had seemed destined to cross paths. 

“I probably never would have even tried if it weren’t for what you said to me in that coffee shop that day,” Anna said.

Kristoff laughed. “No way. You would have done it anyway I am almost sure of that. I see how driven you are. You were determined to make it work and you did, no matter what anyone’s opinion was.”

Anna was a little shocked. No one had ever said such a thing about her. The fact that he could see exactly how she felt, solidified her feelings for him. Not even her sister had been able to see that in her. And Anna saw it in him too. He told her all about his journey to become a writer. It was through the same grit and determination that they had both ended up succeeding. 

Anna smiled at Kristoff. “You know, you are right. I would have forged ahead anyway, even if everyone in the coffee shop that day thought I would fail.”

“Tell me then, what your sister thinks now?” Kristoff asked, leaning forward with a mischievous glint to his smile.

Anna grinned back. “Well, let’s just say she is eating her words in the form of my TLC, which she actually has admitted to me, is one hell of a tasty sandwich.”

Kristoff laughed out loud. “That’s awesome.”

\----------

“Babe, you want a sandwich?”

“Sure,” Kristoff called back from the den where he was working.

He could hear her immediately working about the kitchen and he had to smile to himself. The last three years had been one hell of a great ride.

Not only had he and Anna gotten married and were expecting their first child in a few months, Anna’s fleet of food trucks were now all over the city making an extremely hearty profit and Kristoff had just signed a deal the week before to write three more books in the series that he was working on. Life was amazing and they were both relishing in the fruits of their labour. 

A short five months after their first date, Kristoff had proposed. After Kristoff sold his apartment and Anna sold her small house, they moved into a big home that they intended to raise a family in. Eight months after that they were married and living a blissful newlywed life while Anna expanded her business and Kristoff published more books.

Anna quit working with the trucks as soon as she found out she was pregnant, hiring someone to manage them all for her and making sure each truck was putting out food that matched the standards she had set up in the first place. Kristoff continued to pump out New York Times Best Sellers, and his books were becoming massively popular.

Kristoff had to shake his head every time he thought about it. It was surreal how wonderful life was for both of them.

Anna pulled him from his thoughts by placing a BLLT with a side of dill pickled down by his laptop. Then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. “How’s it going today?”

“Excellent,” Kristoff replied, putting his hand on where her arms were crossed along his chest and leaning his head back into her where she stood behind his chair. “I think I am going to beat the deadline on this by two weeks.”

“Nice!”

“You want to read it later tonight?” he asked, tilting his head back to look at her face.

“You know I love reading it before anyone else,” she smiled.

Kristoff looked up into her beautiful face. “Or better yet, I will read it to you.”

“Really?” Anna said playfully, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“After I give you a foot massage.”

“Now you are talking, mister,” Anna grinned.

Kristoff laughed. Yup, life was perfect, and there was no shadow of a doubt in his mind that it was because of Anna.


End file.
